gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Golf War/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e3 Mystery Shack new.png s2e3 who wants stancakes.png s2e3 star sweater.png s2e3 gf gossiper.png s2e3 stan and dipper confusion.png s2e3 pacifica glamour shot.png S2e3 is it legal for a child to wear that much makeup.png s2e3 scrunched up paper.png s2e3 W-neck.png s2e3 mabel prev.png s2e3 driven to drink.png s2e3 victory.png s2e3 honor.png s2e3 destiny.png s2e3 mutton.png s2e3 putt hutt commercial disclaimer.png s2e3 pines boys watching tv.png s2e3 mabel age 9.png Ye Royal Discount Putt Hut s2e3 ye royal discount putt hut.png S2e3 The Battlefield.png s2e3 pan over peeps.png S2e3 royal employee.png S2e3 The Golf War.png s2e3 dipper getting ready.png s2e3 determined dipper.png s2e3 sticker face.png s2e3 ext-roar-dinary.png s2e3 ball on course.png s2e3 the man on the grass.png S2E3 Grab Your Putter.png s2e3 chinese hole.png s2e3 boys happy.png s2e3 ball on island.png s2e3 windmill hole.png s2e3 crowd shot.png s2e3 2 for 1 tacos.png s2e3 ball bout to enter windmill.png s2e3 crowd shot2.png s2e3 aw nuts.png The Northwest enemies s2e3 nortwest fam.png S2e3 Pines and Northwest families.png s2e3 Dipper's got this.png s2e3 money makes problems go away.png s2e3 meet the trainer.png s2e3 paz about to hit.png S2E3 Bye Bye Ball.png S2E3 VOLCANIC PROPORTIONS.png s2e3 mabel wind blown.png S2E3 I'm Impressed.png s2e3 paz hair blowin.png s2e3 giving mabel the look.png S2E3 Enjoy Second Place.png s2e3 mabel insults pacifica.png s2e3 paz shocked.png s2e3 paz mad.png s2e3 joust poster.png s2e3 glaring each other down.png s2e3 park closing.png S2E3 Midnight.png s2e3 just kiss.png S2E3 I'll Be There.png s2e3 paz smirking.png s2e3 umbrella northwests.png s2e3 mabel with wet hair.png Looking forward to victory S2e3 hermanos brothers.png S2e3 depressed mabel.png S2e3 nortwest house in the distance.png S2e3 sweet siblings.png S2e3 cheer up mabel.png S2e3 mabels fantasy.png S2e3 losers go over there.png S2e3 serious xyler and craz.png S2e3 buuuurn.png S2e3 i'm ruined.png S2e3 YEAH!.png S2e3 high five.png S2e3 shiny eyed mabel.png S2e3 mabel cheered up.png S2E3 Go To The Golf Course After Dark.png S2e3 just kidding lets break in.png S2E3 Literally Breaking In.png S2E3 Soos On Lookout.png S2e3 stan holding sticktionary.png S2e3 sweet stan.png S2e3 u da best sticker.png S2E3 Knock Her Dead Kid.png Meet the Lilliputtians S2E3 The Windmill.png S2e3 mabel practicing.png S2E3 Ready Your Weapons.png S2e3 mabel ready to swing.png S2E3 The Village of The Golfball People.png S2E3 SO MANY SCREAMS.png s2e3 second shot of screams slightly diff.png S2E3 SCREAMS.png s2e3 dip and mab raise clubs.png S2e3 oh the humanity.png S2e3 we good?.png S2e3 Franz.png S2e3 Behold.png S2e3 ball going through motions.png S2e3 ball going through motions 2.png S2E3 Woah.png S2E3 So That's Where The Balls Come From.png S2e3 rump bounce.png S2E3 The Rolling of the Balls.png S2e3 dancing for no reason.png S2e3 yodelling lady.png S2e3 wheel turn.png S2e3 ball finally goes in.png S2e3 aw shucks it's only our lifelong passion.png S2e3 dutchman lilliputtians.png We know all about rivals S2e3 we know all about rivalries.png S2e3 pirate ship.png S2E3 We Are The Ball Masters.png S2e3 the french chime in.png S2e3 french lilliputtians.png S2e3 i don't know any french.png S2e3 castle lights up.png S2e3 handsome face reveal.png S2e3 knight lilliputtians.png S2E3 ATTACK!!!.png S2E3 Shiverin' In Me Timbers.png S2e3 charge!.png S2e3 tiny pirates.png S2e3 knights swing down castle.png S2E3 The Battle Begins.png S2E3 Footside Headbutt.png S2e3 outside interference.png S2e3 duck eats one.png S2e3 adorable mayhem.png S2e3 effed up faces.png S2e3 putt hut map.png S2e3 trophy sticker.png S2E3 Gasp.png S2e3 greed showing.png S2e3 head knight.png S2e3 dipper huddle.png S2e3 isn't that cheating.png S2e3 she's cheating at life.png S2e3 dipper blows horn.png S2e3 mabel addressing the masses.png S2E3 STOP!!!.png S2e3 they better be good.png S2e3 Lilliputtians.png Mabel vs. Pacifica S2e3 soos cuttin w-necks.png S2e3 this is getting weird.png S2e3 northwest car.png S2e3 afficionado afficionado.png S2e3 i practiced a million hours.png S2e3 Northwest parents.PNG S2e3 Exiting car.PNG S2e3 remember paz.png S2e3 dont lose.png S2e3 creepy twins.png S2e3 paz and sergei wtf.png S2e3 up our sleeves.png S2e3 west course.png S2e3 teeny cowboys.png S2e3 cowboy cheatin.png S2e3 gunshot.png S2e3 paz going what.png S2e3 mabel thumbs up.png S2e3 cowboys in watertower.png S2e3 cowboy lilliputtians.png S2e3 captain.png S2e3 ship.png S2E3 Eat It.png S2e3 tubby tusk root beer.png S2e3 tubby tusk root beer 2.png S2e3 celebratin pirates.png Remember Big Henry S2e3 miners hole.png S2e3 ball drop.png S2e3 old guy lulliputtian.png S2e3 the brave soul to step forward.png S2e3 Polly.png S2e3 Polly and Big Henry.png S2e3 Henry heads off.png S2e3 tough henry.png S2e3 drama inside boring outside.png S2e3 you can do this big henry.png S2e3 the mines.png S2e3 henry's done it.png S2e3 wow this escalated really fast.png S2e3 Noooo Big Henry!.png S2e3 NOOOO BIG HENRY!.png S2e3 sergie catches club.png S2E3 Bedonkulous.png S2e3 tiny high fives.png S2e3 miner lilliputtians.png S2e3 kock on wood.png Taking it too far S2e3 .png S2e3 .png S2e3 .png S2e3 .png S2e3 .png S2e3 .png S2e3 .png S2e3 .png S2e3 .png S2E3 Should We Save Her.png Making peace...kind of S2E3 A Golfball Person.png S2E3 Fighting off the horde.png Friends at last? S2e3 Northwest extravagance.png End Credits S2e3 cryptic page.png Promotional Video Gravity Falls - The Golf War - Preview Gravity Falls - The Golf War - Show Me the Monday Miscellaneous Matt Braly The Golf War promo art.png|Promo art by director Matt Braly. S2e3_Mini-Golf.png S2E3_THE_WAR!!!.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episode galleries